Groupie
by Aleksia Kyle
Summary: Sempre deixei bem claro a regra entre nós "não espere nada demais, você só é uma groupie e não vai passar disso". Mas quem resolveu quebra-la não foi ela e sim eu. Universo Alternativo. Hentai SasuSaku.


GROUPIE

Seis segundos. Apenas seis segundo são necessários para acabar com a sua vida.

Nesses seis segundos acabei não só com a minha, mas como a dela também. No inicio ela não era ninguém, não era nada... só estava lá e pronto. Usar e abusar eram as duas únicas ações que eu fazia com ela, repetidas vezes, em locais inimagináveis. Ela sabia disso, a regra era clara " _não espere nada demais, você só é uma groupie e não vai passar disso_ ".

Enquanto eu via e criticava Neji por se apaixonar pela Tenten não percebia o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor ou não queria acreditar. Como diz o ditado " _o macaco só olha para o rabo da cutia_ " e ali eu era o macaco e ele a cutia. O que eu pregava se virou contra mim.

Meu terceiro erro foi me apaixonar. O primeiro foi deixa-la se aproximar. O segundo começar a transar com ela. Depois deles vários outros foram se acumulando e quando vi estava com uma corda no pescoço, sem saber o que fazer.

Sem nem perceber ela já havia se mudado para o meu apartamento. A primeira briga veio com uma turnê pelo leste. Ela havia começando a trabalhar numa nova academia, não poderia ir junto, quando disse que passaria um mês fora ela enlouqueceu. Disse que eu não iria, que se eu fosse nunca mais iria vê-la.

– Que se foda! – berrei em resposta.

– Que se foda, Sasuke? – ela parou no meio da sala com os braços na cintura. – É isso o que têm para me dizer? Que se foda?

– Sim! Que se foda! Essa turnê é a minha vida, Sakura! É o meu sonho e de todos da banda. Eu não vou abandonar a todos e principalmente a minha vida porque você não quer que eu vá!

– A questão não é que eu não quero que você não vá. É que eu não quero que você vá sem mim.

– Pode me dizer o porquê disso? – minha voz já estava em três graves mais alta. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum.

– Um mês, Sasuke! Você vai passar um mês na estrada e você ainda me pergunta o por quê?

– Porque isso não tem cabimento algum, Sakura!

– Filho da puta! Você vai passar um mês na estrada se deitando com todas as groupie's do mundo e ainda vem me dizer que não tem cabimento algum? – socando-me.

– Você realmente é uma irritante hilária, Sakura. – falei a segurando pelos braços. – Não se esqueça que você também é uma groupie.

Disse baixo olhando a nos olhos e os vi os se transformando de raiva para um ódio que dois meses. Naquela noite ela saiu da minha casa, voltou a morar com a mãe, mesmo depois de ter voltado à Konoha depois da turnê ela não voltou. Só conseguimos nós falar apenas no aniversário do baterista mais louco e extrovertido que já vi na vida, Naruto.

Preparamos uma festa para ele no único pub da cidade, os dois eram amigos de infância, foi através dele que a conheci. Ela era uma groupie sim, mas também à melhor amiga de um dos membros da banda e isso abriu ainda mais as portas para ela.

Naruto afirmou que ela não ia aparecer que estava em outra cidade num festival de dança urbana e assim não dava para ir, fui sem medo de encontra-la, e mal entrei dei de cara com esmeraldas me encarando com um copo de Tequila no meio do caminho para a boca. Em todos os locais em que ia ela se esquivava. Sempre com uma áurea de medo a acompanhando.

Ela não é assim. Era o que eu pensava a cada vez que a olhava naquela noite. A madrugada foi chegando ao som de muita música e álcool. Quando finalmente fomos cantar os parabéns para o loiro perturbado já era o dia seguinte e no meio da confusão toda ele me puxou por um braço e a puxou pelo outro.

– Espera gente... quero tirar foto com os meus dois melhores amigos, que por sinal é o casal mais bonito que eu já vi na vida. Até mais do que os meus pais e olha que acho os dois lindos juntos, mas esses dois aqui são foda pra caralho!

Todos caíram na rizada e começaram a fazer corações com as mãos, enquanto ela sorria completamente sem graça e com toda certeza Sai diria que era forçado, enquanto o maluco abria mais ainda o sorriso para o flash que parecia não acabar. Na primeira oportunidade a vi se soltar de Naruto indo em direção aos fundos, enquanto eu permaneci ali ao lado dele parado a vendo fugir pela enésima vez naquela noite.

– Sinceramente, acho que está mais do que na hora de vocês se acertarem de uma vez por todas.

– O quê? – o olhei intrigado.

– Por Kami-sama, Sasuke! Vai logo atrás dela, anda.

– Do que diabos está falando, dobe?

– Tá na cara que você é apaixonado pela Sakura-chan, teme. Anda vai logo atrás dela, mas se a fizer sofrer novamente, juro que te esfolo vivo e faço a Kyubbi te comer.

Juro que não sei se me assustei por ele dizer que iria me fazer de ração para a cadela dele ou se foi por expressar aos quatro ventos o que eu mais temia – estar apaixonado pela irritante da Sakura. Nem mesmo sei como me movi a procura-la. Apaixonado. Eu estava apaixonado por ela. Logo eu, o senhor esnobe estar completamente envolvido por um serzinho de cabelo cor de rosa totalmente irritante.

À encontrei fumando no beco dos fundos do pub. Desde quando ela fumava? Era só o que rondava a minha mente enquanto a via tragar mais uma vez o cigarro com cheiro de forte de canela e soltar toda a fumaça de olhos fechados com a cabeça erguida para o céu.

– Vai ficar parado até quando ai? – fui acordado pela voz suave, mas dura dela.

– Desde quando você fuma?

– Desde quando terminamos.

– Nós não terminamos. – fale me aproximando dela. – Você foi embora e me evita desde então.

– Ou seja, desde que terminamos.

– Nunca tivemos um fim, Sakura.

– É isso o que quer aqui? Um fim? – finalmente me olhando.

– Não.

– E o que quer então? Por que diabo me seguiu? – jogando a bagana do cigarro no chão.

– Porque faz duas porras de mês que não transo com ninguém e a culpada disso é você.

Sabia que ia me arrepender disso depois, mas não consegui segurar minha língua dentro da boca. Em todos os sentidos.

Em um minuto estava com as mãos segurando a porta do bar e no outro a imprensando contra a parede de tijolos, meu autocontrole havia sido testado ao máximo naqueles dois meses. Por que ela fez o favor de sair de casa daquela forma e não voltar mais? O que ela tinha na cabeça? Ela era só a porra de uma groupie. Só mais uma com quem eu transei e nada mais.

Durante a turnê não consegui transar com ninguém, com nenhuma misera mulher e nem depois que voltamos de viagem. Não foi por falta de oportunidade ou desejo, o problema é que ela sempre estava ali rondando meus pensamentos, sempre me observando com as outras groupies e nunca que eu conseguia ir até o fim. Nem um oral. Nem um anal. Nada! Eu simplesmente não tinha nada há exatos dois meses por causa dela.

Sakura sempre rondava as garotas com quem eu saia. Isso era evidente pelas minhas escolhas, todas tinham alguma característica que a lembrava, mas nada acontecia.

– Porra, Sakura! – gemi entre o beijo.

– Por que você... é... tão baka assim...?

– Por que você é tão irritante?

Ela não me respondeu, puxou-me para um novo beijo enquanto eu segurava com força o seu cabelo longo e rosado. Dois meses sem nada e agora tê-la ali no meio daquele beco escuro era tudo o que mais desejava. Minhas mãos levantaram a bata azul marinho dela, passearam por toda barriga lisa, subindo em direção aos seus seios que me fizeram lembrar que eram do tamanho coreto, mas ali estavam maiores por conta da excitação.

Resolvi dar um pouco mais de atenção aos seus seios descendo os beijos até eles, em troca ela me soltou gemidos de prazer que só aumentaram na medida em intensifiquei as caricias.

– Algu... alguém pode nós... ver. Ah! Sasuke!

– Que se foda! – descendo os beijos pela barriga dela.

– Por... favor... aqui não.

– Têm certeza? – parei de joelhos enquanto abria os botões da calça jeans dela.

– Não...

Dei um sorriso de lado a olhando nos olhos enquanto puxava a calça para baixo. Ela estava totalmente entregue isso era óbvio pela respiração entrecortada, os espasmos do corpo dela e os seios empinados.

Comecei a massageá-la por cima da calcinha enquanto ela gemia mais ainda.

– Sas...

– Fica tranquilo ninguém vai nós ver.

Falei enquanto abaixava a calcinha e começava a chupa-la, os gemidos dela aumentaram alguns agudos e foram aumentando e aumentando quando enfiei dois dedos dentro da buceta dela totalmente excitada. O corpo inteiro dela tremia enquanto eu a abocanhava e a estocava sem parar, as meias palavras que ela soltava enquanto puxava meu cabelo por cima estavam me deixando insano. Eu a queria muito mais do que aquilo e iria tê-la.

Quando ela começou a ter espasmos passei a estocar com mais rapidez até que ela tivesse o primeiro orgasmo daquela noite. A esperei recuperar a respiração antes de vesti-la novamente e puxa-la pela noite.

– Para onde vamos? – não respondi. – Para onde estamos indo, Sasuke?

– Para onde você nunca devia ter saindo. – voltei a caminhar a segurando pela mão.

Meu apartamento não é tão longe do pub, tanto que não demoramos nem 20 minutos de caminhada. Enquanto subia as escadas do velho prédio de quatro andares íamos nos beijando e uma dúvida surgiu em minha cabeça quando já estávamos praticamente na porta do apartamento.

– Há quanto tempo você não transa, Sakura?

– Oi? – cortando nosso beijo.

– Você entendeu, quanto tempo?

– Por que disso, Sasuke?

– Você sabe muito bem o porque. – fitando as esmeraldas dela.

– O mesmo que você. Dois meses.

– Ótimo! – dando um meio sorriso. – Vamos sair desse zero a zero logo.

Abri a porta de casa já a puxando para dentro e retirando a bata que ela usava. Nossos corpos necessitavam disso, os dois precisavam um do outro, não iriamos devagar em momento algum. Nossas roupas se espalhavam enquanto as retirávamos como, também, ganhávamos alguns hematomas devido aos arranhões que produzíamos um no outro e aos esbarroes nos moveis, enquanto tentávamos ir para o quarto, até que quase caiamos em cima do som, o que o fez se ligar.

– Tonight?

Sakura parou olhando intrigada para o som atrás dela.

– Você estava ouvindo o CD do Alex Band? – voltou o olhar para mim.

– Não!

– Não minta, Sasuke!

– Você o deixou no toca CD's, queria que eu fizesse o que?

– Que confessasse que sentiu a minha falta. – praticamente soletrou com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

– Irritante!

Não deixei que ela tentasse outra gracinha, a puxei para um novo beijo. Um mais intenso do que todos os outros que já tínhamos dado naquela noite. Nossos corpos pediam por mais e mais de nós e tudo o que eu desejava era aplacar toda a tensão produzida naqueles últimos dois meses. Não conseguimos ir para o quarto, não tínhamos tempo para trivialidades como uma cama e cobertores, necessitávamos um do outro e naquele momento a estante de livros serviu de apoio ao que tanto ansiávamos.

A cada nova investida nossos corpos se chocavam em grandes espasmos e a estante tremia da base até o topo. Não nós importamos muito com ela até que chegamos ao ponto em de deslumbre mútuo e os livros começaram a cair em nossas cabeças.

– Porra, Sasuke! Quem diabos coloca Crime e Castigo em capa dura em cima de uma estante? – olhando para os livros caídos no chão.

– Que tal uma irritante de cabelos rosados? – falei rindo da cara dela enquanto espalhava selinhos no rosto dela.

– Não sou irritante!

– Só um pouquinho. – segurando o rosto dela. – Mas é a minha irritante e de mais ninguém.

– Como?

– Minha e somente minha irritante. – parei encarando aquelas esmeraldas que tanto senti falta.

– Voc...

– Estou te pedindo em namoro, Sakura. – toquei em sua testa com dois dedos. – Quero que volte a abarrotar esse estante de livros um mais pesado do que o outro, que você volte a arrastar os meus moveis para dançar pela sala e a ouvir Alex Band nas alturas, mesmo que eu deteste a voz e as letras dele...

– Você ama Alex Band! Nem venha, estava até mesmo escutando ele.

– Não vamos mudar de assunto. Vai voltar?

– Hmmm! Você pedindo desse jeito, vou até mesmo pensar no assunto.

Sakura adora ser uma groupie irritante!

Aquela foi a primeira vez que transamos na estante, depois daquela madrugada muitas outras vieram. Alguns dias também eram utilizados para a usarmos como camarote VIP das nossas peripécias.

Outras vezes temos a máquina de lavar roupa como espectadora principal, como outros locais que para pessoas normais não passam de eletrodomésticos, eletroeletrônicos ou um canto qualquer da casa, para nós dois sempre é o próximo local para nos amarmos.

Seis segundo foram o suficiente para estragar uma vida e forma dois meses para recuperar ela de volta. Mas convenhamos o que esperar de um vocalista de indie rock e uma groupie?


End file.
